The NJBC Foursome
by tricc
Summary: It was Midnight at the Van der Woodsen's Annual Family Get-Together. Chuck, Blair, Serena, and Nate somehow found themselves alone in the empty guest room as strangers... with Daddy issues. When the odds combine, the socialites ignite. Humor/Romance/Friendship/Family


**Summary: It was Midnight at the Van der Woodsen's Annual Family Get-Together. Chuck, Blair, Serena, and Nate somehow found themselves alone in the empty guest room as strangers... with Daddy issues. **

**CB / NS**

* * *

**Blair Waldorf** has been devastated the whole night. She kept tugging on her purple Jennifer Behr ribbon headband. She knew earlier then, that her Father was having an affair with a French male model, Roman. Eleanor has been finding excuses not to talk about Harold for weeks. It's official. Her parents are separating and they don't even care enough to talk to her about it. She had forced herself to come out of her bedroom and attend the Van der Woodsen's Annual Family Get-Together just so that Gossip girl wouldn't be suspicious. Everyone knows Blair Waldorf is always at an event. And she wouldn't dare let a suspicious Gossip girl find out about her twisted family and broadcast it across Manhattan.

**Chuck Bass** locked himself in his suite ignoring Bart Bass' knocks. No way, was he going to the Van der Woodsens' and pretend to be in good company with his Father. Bart has been banging on his door for the past 10 minutes. Then again, maybe he doesn't have to talk to anyone at the party. He'll hide in some place else at the Van der Woodsens' building, where his Father will never think he'll be in. He threw on his dark Valentino suit and snagged a purple bow tie that Bart had rejected before and finally opened the door. His Father's eyes fell on the thing around Chuck's neck, and ignored it, thankful enough that Chuck had finally come out of his suite. They made their way to the limo.

**Nate Archibald** put on his light blue Armani suit for the Van der Woodsens' event. He was looking for his watch inside their glass case full of porcelain figurines. He found his watch wrapped around an egg case. He lifted the egg and the top fell off, which thankfully, didn't break into pieces. He was about to put it back when he noticed a packet hidden inside the egg. He took it with two fingers, and stared at it in horror. Just when he thought his Father was over with drugs, he had found a half-empty packet of Cocaine. He put it in his suit pocket, and went down when he heard his name called by his Mother.

**Serena Van der Woodsen** has been inside the large and empty room full of the untouched supply of liquor. She was sitting on the floor as far away from the Alcohol as possible. She was bored, and it would only be a matter of time before she'd chug out those bottles in one dunk and she wouldn't want boredom to be the cause of it. This was the only room where she could be alone. She was mad at her Mother for remarrying. Again. For the hundredth time. Can't a girl have a stable Father that could last for year at least? Her Mother throwing this 'Family Get-Together' bullshit was the worst idea ever.

"This is it." Chuck thought. He was determined to get out of the room full of annoying Families of different sorts and stay in a single place where there are no Bart Basses criticizing him to no end.

He left the room and opened every single door in the hall, checking to see if he's lucky enough to find an empty one. He had opened eight doors, and he'd found himself entering the seemingly vacant room when he saw a figure sitting in the corner.

"Chuck, what are you doing here? I don't think I invited you into this room." Serena muttered in a bored tone.

"As much as I'd love to be in the presence of Serena Van der Woodsen, the only thing I want is to be alone and this is the emptiest room in this hall. Why don't you just pretend that I'm not here? Bart's outside searching for a son to annoy, and I wouldn't want to be that son. Don't worry, I'm not going to talk to you, nor do I want to." Chuck assured, walking toward the bottles of alcohol, he was not in the mood to be the perv that he is, Serena isn't even that hot anyway.

"Good luck finding something to do in here. Oh and you can't touch the liquor," Serena warned, pointing at the bottles of alcohol. "I'm gonna take a nap, don't wake me up, till the party's over." Serena laid her golden head down the marble floor and closed her eyes. Chuck rolled his eyes at her and glanced down at the alcohol.

The door opened to reveal a very irritated Blair Waldorf.

"Sorry, I thought no one was in here." Blair was about to close the door, when Serena and Chuck both said in unison, "No, stay."

Chuck rolled his eyes at Serena and turned to Blair "This is the only room you got, trust me, I've been to all those rooms, they're all occupied. Join us, Waldorf, I beg of you, Miss Serena here, isn't quite the entertainment." Chuck offered.

Serena stuck her tongue out at him. Blair sighed and sat down in the middle of the room. She wasn't that close friends with either Chuck or Serena, but she figured it couldn't be that bad. "So what have you two been doing for the past few hours, not drinking I suppose?" She asked, pointing to the alcohol.

"I've only just got here, Waldorf, don't get too excited." Chuck uncorked a bottle of scotch and chugged the acidic liquid down.

Blair scoffed at the sight, and Serena made a vomiting noise in mockery.

The door creaked open again. It was a blonde boy this time. "Oh, Sorry, I was just- hey, have any of you seen my Dad around?" His eyes falling to each of the three in the room with a questioning look.

"The Captain? I believe he just left, Archibald. I was in the hall, He went down the elevator." Chuck answered, a half-empty bottle of scotch in hand. Nate looked at Chuck, impressed. He didn't even look tipsy. Not even the slightest bit.

"I've been looking for him for the last hour. Probably escaped my Mom and I again. Then he'll come back before mom notices." Nate closed the door behind him and sat down, not exactly sure why he's telling them these things. He doesn't even know them that well.

"What would any of you do, if you found out your Father's sneaking out and doing coke?" Nate was surprised at the words that came out of his mouth, but he didn't seem to care.

"What? Nate, it's the Captain." Serena said as if this was brand new information, scooting over to Nate's side.

Nate took out the packet and showed it to the three of them. Blair and Serena were shocked however, Chuck wasn't the least surprised.

"That's nothing Archibald. Big old Bart makes me meet my new different Mothers each day." Chuck said indifferently, raising his bottle before taking another chug.

Blair reacted, "At least your Fathers are of equal genders. My Dad's leaving us for a Model. A Male Model."

Nate and Chuck opened their mouths to say something when Serena cut them off "Aren't you guys grateful that you have Fathers? My Mother's remarrying, for the fourth time. She didn't even tell me she was dating again, she just told me that I'm gonna have a new Father!"

"I wouldn't want a Father who deals with drugs-"

"I wouldn't want a Father who's as male as Chris Colfer-"

"I wouldn't want a Father who's Bart Bass."

Three heads turned to the brunette boy with his almost empty bottle of scotch. It was Chuck's turn to speak now. "I've been trying to impress my Father my whole life. He didn't even raise me himself; he passed me along with au pairs. Yet, I needed his attention so I bought a club. I was lucky enough to get a pat on the back. But it wasn't long before he wasn't proud anymore. He wanted me to do something else. He wanted me to be committed into Bass Industries so he wants me to raise my grades. It's like he wants me to succeed, but the only way to do that is if I start it with nothing."

"Bass, grades are not nothing." Blair chimed in, and crawled to get a bottle of '95 Dom. She couldn't uncork the bottle and handed it to Chuck.

"Says the Queen B. Honor Student since Preschool, future Yale attendant." He opened the bottle effortlessly, and gave it back to her. He was now sitting next to Blair. He realized they were both wearing the same shade of purple. A bowtie and a headband. He liked it. And something tells him she likes it too.

Blair rolled her eyes at him. "Like you know anything about Yale. My father went there. He's been the person I've always wanted to follow. But when I saw him cheating on my Mother with a Man, it seems like, all those hard work I've gone through to be accepted into Yale. Wasted." Blair stared blankly at him, unsure if Chuck was actually looking at her with concern. He seemed to be. It's hard to be sure.

"Oh, Blair. Don't let that get in the way of you going into Yale. I'm sure you'll get in there before you even try. Your grades are flawless. Ivy material, I'm sure." Serena sat next to her, and took a bottle of vodka, Nate following behind her, went to get whisky. All four of them drank in unison. Not ever wanting to get out of the liquor room.

"Van der Woodsen's right. Don't worry about your Dad or Yale. You already have your Dad. And I know Yale is going to be a piece of cake for Blair Waldorf." Chuck encouraged, unaware that he's actually making a girl feel good about herself. Blair doesn't know why but hearing Chuck Bass say her name like that, adds emphasis to its meaning. She likes it.

Nate smiled up at her. "Don't worry, B."Patting her on the back, Chuck seemed to look bothered by the gesture, Serena noticed.

"Thank you. All of you. Serena, Nate…" both blondes smiled, Chuck on the other hand seemed to be expecting his name to be said. "Even you, Bass. This is the first time in ages that I haven't been judged." Blair smiled up at them.

"Me too. But I'm gonna have to talk to my Dad though. I don't exactly know what to say to him. 'Dad, I found your coke lying around? Dad, whose coke is this? Because that would only make me sound stupid, cause it's obviously his."

"I'd be glad to help you, Nathaniel. Tomorrow, we'll talk to the Captain. I know exactly how I would deal with a Father like that. I would know. Bart used to smoke marijuana." Chuck offered.

"Thanks, Man." Nate knows this is weird. But he had a strange feeling that he can trust Chuck Bass. He nodded up at him.

"If you two are done with your bromance, I need some of your help too. My Mother's getting a new husband the following month for the fourth time. The world is probably telling me that I really can't have a permanent Dad around. I've never met my real Father. My Mom doesn't really like to talk about him. I'm just worried that Eric and I might have a mean step-father like in all those movies." Serena let out a shiver.

"You wouldn't know. Maybe this man really makes your Mother happy. And if you're lucky, he might be the best Dad ever to the two of you." Nate comforted. Drunk and is looking a little woozy already.

"I've never thought I'd say this but, even though we're strangers at this room, and completely wasted. I feel like I've know you all for a long time. No judgment." Serena grinned, laying her head on the floor.

"Why don't we be called The Non-Judging Breakfast Club?" Blair was feeling nauseous, landing her head on Chuck's lap. Chuck doesn't know how to respond. He's the only sober person in this room right now and there's a drunken Waldorf on his lap. He stroked her hair, when he thought she was already passed out. But she lifted her head, and said something he never thought was coming.

"Hey! Attention, Non-Judging Breakfast Club. I've had an incredible idea to replace our boredom." Blair mumbled, her eyes wide.

"We're drunk not bored." Nate whined, throwing his hands in the air.

"Quit whining Archibald. Why don't we have a Foursome? Grab my bottle, Bass!" Blair squealed, proud of her idea.

"Seems like a challenge Waldorf, I'm game if you are." Chuck passed the bottle to Blair and leaned in, his face inches away from hers.

"I said, Foursome, Basshole, meaning we're gonna have an Archibald-Bass kiss for us to see."

"Doesn't matter. You really think I've never kissed a guy before?" Chuck whispered, her body shivering.

"No, that is disgusting. You guys have a Threesome, I'm not in the game." Nate was still whining.

Serena got up and raised her head. "A Threesome? That's a great idea let's go!"

"No, no I was kidding. Foursome it is. I'm not letting you guys kiss each other without me."

They all position themselves in a circle, well more like a square since there are only four of them. Blair put her empty bottle of Dom and twirled it, her fingers crossed.

"Nathaniel! So who's lucky enough to kiss Nate first?"

She twirls the bottle, stopping at Chuck, who simply smirked. Nate looked at him terrifyingly.

"Five seconds, tongues." Serena clapped, bobbing up and down.

"I said I've kissed a guy before but without tongues."

"Okay, whatever. Just brush his lips against yours, and Serena and I can buy it." Although Blair was just as excited as Serena.

Nate and Chuck leaned in, and broke the kiss in a second. Nate was making a revolting noise, however Chuck was laughing his ass off.

"Chuck, Nate shut up. That was hardly even a kiss!" Serena joined the laughter, followed by Blair.

"Okay, enough. Round two!" Blair twirled the bottle, which was directed to Chuck.

"Seems the bottle likes Chuck." Nate grinned.

She gives the bottle a twirl, leading to Serena, who shook her head in refusal.

"No, not me, Chuck's disgusting." Serena scoffed, and Chuck laughed once more.

"Let's get this over with Serena, before you enjoy it." Chuck smirked.

"Highly doubt it." She leaned in and broke the kiss after her lips touched Chuck's. Both Chuck and Serena wiped their lips.

"Ugh, you call this a Foursome? You guys are barely kissing." Blair complained.

"Says you, Waldorf you haven't even kissed anyone yet." Chuck raised an eyebrow at her.

"Fine. Then I volunteer. Whomever the bottle points to, I get to kiss him or her for a full ten seconds. How's that?" Blair challenged Chuck, who blinked up at her.

"Now this, I'd like to see Waldorf." Chuck shot back. Secretly hoping that the bottle would point at him.

Serena twirls the bottle, leading to point at Nate. Serena has had a crush on Nate before, but she is highly aware of the fact that Blair has never liked Nate like that. And vice versa. She's got nothing to worry about.

Blair inhaled, as if gaining some energy. She leaned in to Nate's mouth. She unclenched her teeth, and Nate's tongue swirled inside Blair's mouth. Serena knows this was nothing, but Chuck on the other hand, was shooting them a mad look. The kiss lasted for an exact ten seconds as promised.

"How's that, Bass? Or if you missed it, I'd gladly kiss Archibald again for you." Blair mocked. Chuck pretended to look as if he was okay. But Serena knew better. She definitely knows something's going on with Chuck and Blair.

"Oh, you've proved me wrong enough, Waldorf." Chuck spat.

The bottle twirled twice. It was Serena and Blair's turn now. They kissed with tongues lasting for eight seconds. Which set Nate and Chuck on fire.

After the bottle twirled, it pointed at Nate. Followed by Serena.

They both leaned in. Both of them seemed to be into the kiss. Their tongues taking turns to each other's mouth. The kiss lasted for a full twenty seconds. Serena and Nate were both unwilling to break the kiss. But it's Chuck and Blair's turn now, and they do not want to miss this.

Blair gulped to see a smirking Chuck.

"Bass, if you think I'd enjoy this for even the slightest bit you are dead wrong. Mark my words, Mother Chucker." Blair warned, and Chuck was smirking at himself.

Chuck was the first to lean in. Blair closed the distance between them and opened her mouth so he could have better access for his tongue. He tasted like scotch and cigarettes. The taste was supposed to be disgusting to her but it wasn't. She suddenly found herself wanting more.

30 seconds later…

Both Serena and Nate's jaws dropped. Chuck and Blair were still kissing deeply and ferociously before them. Both clutching each other's clothes.

"Guys, are you both done, already?" Nate attempted to interrupt but was ignored anyway. He looked at Serena, and kissed her then and there.

Both of the kissing pairs were too caught on their tongue on tongues they hadn't noticed the door creak slightly open. A blonde freshman named, Melanie Donovan was eager and surprised enough to snap a photo of Serena and Nate, and Chuck and Blair. As if she wasn't satisfied yet, she recorded a short video. She left and sent the gold that she found to Gossip girl.

The next day Chuck, Blair, Serena, and Nate were sitting next to each other in the courtyard at School. Serena and Nate were laughing and goofing off, and kissing. Chuck and Blair were leaning very close, whispering to each other, and making out for the world to see.

Manhattan and Gossip girl couldn't seem to believe what they were seeing. Manhattan grew with envy at the perfect couples, while Gossip girl was giddy with all the juicy gossip unfolding before her.

The phones of Manhattan and the Non-Judging breakfast Club rung noisily within the second. Gossip girl blast.

**[E-Blast #78]**

_Good Morning Upper East Siders, Gossip girl here, your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's Elite. It seems our top four favorite socialites, Queen B, It Girl, The notorious Bad boy, and Golden boy have found themselves a new relationship status. Chuck with Blair, Nate with Serena. Don't know how they happened? I'm just as dumbstruck as you. One of my many sources Melanie91 had caught the pairs locking lips at a room full of liquor at the Van der Woodsens'. They grew up so fast. I'm happy for you kittens. Now run along, but I'll still be watching._

_XOXO, Gossip girl._

A few photos and a video were attached to the blast. The four socialites didn't bother to view them. They knew exactly what happened. And they didn't care even if they were caught last night by Serena's maid, passed out, with their clothes slightly torn off. They are the Non-Judging Breakfast Club, after all. No Judgement, Pure escape. None of them were alone. Not anymore.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Enlighten me through reviewing.**

**XOXO, Tricia**


End file.
